


You're not an angel, but for me, you became a Saint

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, VISUAL G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP





	You're not an angel, but for me, you became a Saint

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/yCQvasY.jpg)


End file.
